Valerie
A Knight-Cuyler kid, when they're born, certified. Personality Most of my chars at least have a quiet side, I think because I am, and I don’t know how to RP loud, but I wanna try. I sort of want the new char to be kinda feisty, bit of a temper, spirited, a little overconfident... Possible prankster. I never did a prankster before, cause you have to have them do pranks a lot, making them high-maintenance chars, but now I might. Valerie is spunky and high-tempered. She's feisty and spirited, and a little overconfident. Sly when she wants to be, but just as often Val chooses to be harshly honest, even especially when it hurts someone she's mad at. And for that matter, Val does not forgive and forget. She might forgive if there's a good reason, but she will not forget, although she'll often take a humorous line about it. Still, Val has a hot temper, exploding into furry or completely cutting them off. Val's confidence partly stems from her being happy with herself as she is. Being a half, sometimes she feels divided, but is pretty at peace with herself. She takes a, "This is who I am; nobody said you had to like it," line. Val hates boring, monotonous stuff, and aims for spontaneity most of the time. quick-witted. She has a short attention span when stuff bores her, but can focus on stuff that interests her for longer than everyone else. Appearance Valerie's skin isn't nearly as fair as her mother's, but it still sort of pale. Valie.jpg Baby-Val.jpg Baby-Valerie.jpg Toddler-Val.jpg Toddler-Valerie.png Little-Valerie.png ValeireTakingPicture.png|Diana teaching Val photography? Val.jpg Young Child Model Dhampir Traits Wikipedia: A Dhampir in Balkan folklore is the child of a vampire and a human. Like in any crossbreed, the traits may vary from individual to individual. Like in a Shih Tzu-Pug cross litter, some puppies will have Shih Tzu fur and some will have Pug fur, some Dhampirs might get vampire skin while others get human skin, and so on. First Words #"No!!" - 6 ½ months ish #"Da-da" #"Mama" #"More" #"Dat" (that) #"Give me" #"Owool" (owl) #"Up!" #"Hi" #"What dat?" #"Bye. Go." Relationships Donovan Cuyler I think he's scared of me. Jade Knight Mama!! Diana Chevalier She's a fairy. I don't know why I'd ever want to go to a dance, but it's good to know that she's got my back if that situation ever does arise. Model Ideas Josie and/or Lucy Gallina, Anna Graceman, Ryan Simpkins, Bella Mugglesam Older Ideas: Alexandra Dmitrieva, Nathalia Ramos, Jasmine van den Bogaerde, Sophie Lowe Song Maybe. Facts *Val doesn't know if garlic can hurt her or not; her whole life her parents have kept her away from garlic. She's never tried it to find out — if she tried it, she might find out she'd been missing out on garlic bread all her life for no reason. But she might also die, so she'll never try. *When she was little and learning to talk, her godmother, Diana, looked after her a lot. English was Diana's second language, and she had learned it largely by memorizing the dictionary. So Diana used fancy words from the dictionary, and Val picked them up too, from hearing Diana say them. *For the longest time she thought "veela" was the French word for "fairy", from the phrase "fairy godmother", and she always assumed that Diana would help her if she wanted to go to a ball but was grounded. She now knows that French for "veela" is "vélane" and that "fairy" is "fée". Category:DARP Category:Char Ideas